


dinner for two

by scintilla10



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Comedy, Consentacles, Ensemble - Freeform, F/M, Post-Canon, Tentacles, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: Reaching consensus on where to go for dinner takes a while. Fred and Laliari keep themselves amused.
Relationships: Fred Kwan/Laliari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	dinner for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightstream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstream/gifts).



When Fred and Laliari wander back, hand-in-hand, after a blistering round of sex in the greenroom bathroom, everyone is still arguing about dinner. Fred half-nods in greeting, but no one seems to have noticed they were gone.

“Can they make a decent margarita? That’s what I want to know,” Gwen is saying.

“Guys, guys, I’m telling you, this new fusion joint is out of this world,” Guy exclaims.

“Out of this — “ Alexander sputters. “If you make a reference to kep-mok bloodticks one more bloody time, I will never speak to you again.”

“They’re not in season, anyway,” Brandon says, and shrinks back when Alexander glares at him.

Laliari squeezes Fred’s hand, and surreptitiously gropes his butt at the same time. Fred grins at her. He's a little sore, but in a _good_ way. Her tentacles are amazing. She’s amazing. Maybe they should just go home by themselves and have more sex and eat a cheese pizza. 

“All right," says Gwen decisively. "Let's order take-out so we can each get what we want instead of arguing about cuisine for forty-five minutes."

“Well, all I’m saying is the seafood at this Italian place is to die for,“ Jason says. “Gwen, try their calamari, you won’t regret it —“

Well, that’s enough of that. 

Fred clears his throat. 

“Hey, guys,” he says mildly. “So, just an idea. But we should probably not go to a restaurant that serves calamari.”

There’s a moment of silence.

Guy is horrified. Gwen looks stricken.

Everyone avoids looking at Laliari.

“Jason!” Alexander yells. “Of all the inconsiderate, idiotic —“

"Well, obviously, it wasn't —"

They’re off again.

“Do they think I do not know about calamari?” Laliari says in Fred’s ear.

“Oh — I dunno,” he says, grinning at her. “Anyway, wanna go home for pizza?”

She smiles back.

They go home.


End file.
